Heridas de guerra
by NariInverse
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que Sherlock y John se reencuentren después de la caída Reichenbach. Un corazón roto y un alma herida de culpa, solamente entre ellos podrían curar sus respectivas heridas. Johnlock, ¡slash!
1. Chapter 1

_ Two-shot participante en el **Desafío** '**De Amores y Desamores**' del **Foro I'm Sherlocked**, con los Prompts [Culpa-P__asión_].

_Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es mi propio ser, todo los personajes aquí puestos fueron creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y están adaptados a la versión de la BBC. Simplemente es para divertirme escribiendo y sacar alguna sonrisa a alguien más._

* * *

**Heridas de guerra**

**1. Culpa.**

Aborrecimiento, eso es lo que puedo sentir por mi mismo si es que puedo sentir algo, si es que cabe en mi. Intranquilidad, eso es lo que siento por haber dejado las cosas así, pero sin embargo siento que es lo mejor, lo mejor…

Simplemente se trataba de dar un paso hacia enfrente, cerrar los ojos, olvidarlo todo, dejar todo atrás y caer, después resolver las cosas, poco a poco, con paciencia. ¿Paciencia? Nunca he sido paciente y creo que mucho menos ahora que veo a diario su rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. John perdóname.

Primero era ver su cara llena de dolor en los periódicos y la televisión "Colega del fraude Sherlock Holmes en shock por el suicidio del dichoso detective" supuse que era normal, después de todos éramos amigos ¿no? Después era verlo sufriendo a diario, cuidarlo ocasionalmente en la calle, ubicar su nuevo departamento (había regresado al mismo en el que vivía antes de conocerme) mirarlo discretamente a través de alguna ventanilla, asientos atrás en el camión o el subterráneo. Nunca vi a John de mejor ánimo, cada día se volvía peor verle, agonizante, como si algo me oprimiera en mis entrañas ¿qué es esto que siento?

Mea culpa, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, si hubiese planeado algo, si no hubiese sido tan presuntuoso con Moriarty este seguiría con vida y yo estuviera en estos momentos en el 221B seguramente tocando el violín o aburrido. ¡Dios! Como añoro mi casi rutinaria vida a lado de John y la señora Hudson.

Pero tuve miedo, fui débil, caí en la trampa de Jim y me vi acorralado a mi mismo ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido, tan infantil, tan normal? Ahora me siento solo, John se siente solo, ya no hay novias, no hay salidas, es como si hubiese vuelto recientemente de Afganistán… he causado mas mal que hacer un bien.

Terminar el trabajo ¿y después qué? Simplemente aparecer en la vida de John como si nada hubiese pasado, dar mis razones. No, John no me lo perdonaría, no me lo justificaría. Soy ridículo pensando en esto, no debería importarme que puede llegar a pensar de mi, Molly y Mycroft lo saben y guardan silencio, es lo único que necesito, su discreción, saben que hago y el porqué lo hago.

- Supongo que las cosas están en orden – Mi hermano mayor sonriéndome, me sonríe, no hay sarcasmo ¿se sentirá aliviado? Yo no me siento aliviado, hay una angustia latente todo el tiempo y lleva el nombre de John – Ya no va con la terapeuta, pero no lleva una vida normal, deberías hacer algo al respecto, es como si una parte de él se hubiese rito cuando te aventaste – Es como si Mycroft me hubiese leído el pensamiento ¿desde cuando soy un obvio?

- Me siento culpable – Lo digo y me doy asco, no puede ser que lo diga tan tranquilo, controlándome como siempre cuando siento un dolor tan latente en mis entrañas. Mycroft sonríe, ha notado algo en mi que ni yo sé que es, algo sabe, conozco esa mirada desde que tengo memoria.

- Ya podrían verse de nuevo – Sé de que me habla. No puedo hablar, no creo que sea buena idea para John, ese encuentro lo puede matar – Lo aguantará.

- ¿Por qué insistes? – Solamente puedo preguntar sin apartar la vista de Mycroft, en esos momentos lo soporto mucho menos que en otras veces, se encuentra alimentando toda mi culpabilidad.

- Lo quieres – Un par de palabras que producen un remolino en mi ser, cosas que no comprendo. Yo no nací para sentir.

No puedo seguir hablando, me he quedado sin palabras, no sé que decir, no sé que hacer, me odio, hice sufrir a unos cuantos con mi aparente pérdida, pero a quien más le hice daño es la persona que más me importa en la vida. Odio a Mycroft, el muy listo quiere hacerme sentir peor y lo logra, pareciera que le he quitado la vida a John.

Quise decirle tanto en esos últimos momentos, le dije "mírame" quizá ese fue el error, le dije cosas con esa petición que ni sé que tanto quise expresar, no sé que me entendió, sé que fingí una muerte perfecta. Después las manos de John tocando mi piel fría y aparentemente muerta, llorándome, llorándome hasta ahora. ¡No lo soporto!

- Que no sea un lugar público – Decisión final, después de eso me pondré a su merced, ojalá quiera perdonarme por que yo no me puedo perdonar. Mi hermano asiente ¿por qué hace esto? ¿por mi? ¿por John?

- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar Sherlock…

Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Dentro del auto de Mycroft, iremos por John, un citatorio cualquiera para darle dinero a como cada fin de mes, pero el nunca lo acepta, no quiere la limosna de los Holmes, yo sí lo aceptaría.

Lo han llamado, estamos fuera de su casa, no hay secretaria indiferente, solo estamos el chofer de mi hermano y yo. Lo veo salir del edificio, espero que me perdone, por favor, que no me odie.

- ¿Ahora para que… - Se detiene a la mitad de su reproche al abrir la puerta, me ve y yo lo veo, quiere hablar, tartamudea algo, yo simplemente lo miro controlándome. ¡Me aborrezco por controlarme! No debería hacerlo en estos momentos, John sufrió por mi culpa – No – Fue lo único que pudo decir John para después querer salir del auto, no se lo permitiría ni en mil años, no ahora, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia el interior del coche, se deja sentar, pero tiene el rostro contrariado.

- Lo siento – No creo que sea suficiente después de haberle quitado su vida por tres años. No sirve, es un hecho, John se pone a llorar y cierra la puerta del coche. Estamos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos en los taxis. John llora desconsoladamente ¿qué debería hacer? Un impulso gana mi razón, cubrirlo con un brazo y John se inclina hacia mi lado a llorar con mas fuerza. ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Cómo me odio!

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunta entre sollozos, apenas y le entiendo, apenas y lo escucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Te odio.

No es para menos, siento lo mismo por mi.

- Lo siento – Es lo único que se decir, debería tener algo mejor, debería…

- Odio a Mycroft – Momento de desahogarse, sé que después de la catarsis viene la paz - ¡Los odio a todos los que me lo ocultaron! – Sé que después de la catarsis viene la paz. Mientras lo único que se y puedo hacer es abrazarlo con mayor fuerza, no me suelta, no se va, supongo que lo estoy haciendo bien.

- Lo siento – Quiero decir más, pero mi estúpida naturaleza me impide soltarme, quiero decirle que siempre lo cuidé, siempre supe de él, lo extrañaba, lo añoraba, lo quería, deseaba su compañía – Lo siento - ¿Acaso estoy en shock?¿Por qué no salgo de esta frase? Quiero hablar más – calle Baker – No es para John, pido a donde nos lleven, sé que todo sigue en su lugar como un monumento a mi memoria, la memoria del arrogante Sherlock Holmes.

John llora, no hace otra cosa, no murmura, no grita, no dice nada. Pareciera que en verdad destrocé su mundo, me siento tan mal, tan culpable. Comienzo a llorar, todo eso es por mi culpa, yo no quería causarle tanto daño, quería verlo con vida junto con Lestrade y la señora Hudson, mis amigos a quienes abandoné, pero de todos el que más sufrió fue él… John, perdóname. Su pulso está muy acelerado, siento mi ropa mojada por sus lágrimas. Mi rostro está mojado por mi propio llanto, es vergonzoso pero no pararé, no ahora.

Llegamos a nuestro viejo piso después de un rato de andar en el lujoso auto de mi hermano mayor. El chofer se detiene justamente en la entrada del 221B, es la hora de bajar, de reparar lo que John tiene roto dentro de su ser, de terminar lo que comencé, de perdonarme… y pedir perdón.

- Vamos – Intento animar a John para que se levante, pero no me suelta, yo no lo suelto.

- ¿Y si eres un fantasma? No quiero que esto sea un simple sueño – Por fin ha hablado, por fin sé que puedo hacer, acaricio levemente su cabello para animarlo, se mueve, nos bajamos, pero en ningún momento nos soltamos, no ahora, el se siente herido y yo culpable, necesito remendar su herida y el perdonarme.

* * *

**Notas y comentarios: **Creo que cualquier humano se sentiría culpable si ve a su mejor amigo sufriendo por su causa, no creo que Sherlock sea la excepción a la regla, después de todo no deja de ser humano. Si bien este no parece muy slash sé que la otra parte si lo es, ya lo verán ;). Gracias por leer y por el review ;) sé que no te irás sin uno je je je.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two-shot participante en el **Desafío** '**De Amores y Desamores**' del **Foro I'm Sherlocked**, con los Prompts [Culpa-P__asión_].

_Lo único que es de mi pertenencia es mi propio ser, todo los personajes aquí puestos fueron creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y están adaptados a la versión de la BBC. Simplemente es para divertirme escribiendo y sacar alguna sonrisa a alguien más._

* * *

**Pasión.**

Me lleva al recuerdo, el dolor, sin embargo no puedo soltarlo, temo que sea un fantasma que se pudiera desvanecer como cuando se desvaneció en las alturas de St. Barts. No quiero entrar al piso, no quiero recordar, el dolor de nuevo latente, gritándome y burlándose de mi desde cada objeto que yace ahí, todo guarda recuerdos.

- John – Me llama por mi nombre sus brazos me toman en un abrazo, yo me aferro a su ser. ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Lo siento – Ya ni se cuantas veces lo ha dicho pero no puedo perdonar el dolor que me ha provocado, no lo soporto, lo odio, no quiero que me deje solo de nuevo. Sherlock, mi más grande amigo.

- ¿Por qué? – Puedo hablar a pesar de que el dolor aún me posesiona.

- Protegerlos, protegerte – Lo dice en un susurro mientras subimos las escaleras, no me suelta ¿en verdad esto esta pasando? "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos" Algo así recuerdo, algo así le dije tiempo atrás, pero no comprendo, no quiero comprender. El hombre que ahora me aferra a su vida destrozó tiempo atrás parte de la mía.

Escucho un llanto ligero, proviene de la señora Hudson, seguramente acaba de vernos pasar como a un par de fantasmas. Dos contra él. Espero que se ponga de mi lado y los dos juntos lo hagamos pagar con dolor ¿podremos? Es un Holmes y no alguien que sienta algo precisamente afectivo.

- Gracias Dios – No es lo que esperaba oír, la señora se une a nuestro abrazo y dice cosas que yo no entiendo, Sherlock no le dice nada ¿lo odiará como yo? – Gracias estas bien – No lo creo. Sherlock… él está bien, está vivo ¿alguien ha preguntado como me siento yo? - ¿Té? - ¡¿Cómo ofrece té en un momento así?! ¡El té no solucionará nada!

- Por favor, necesitamos hablar – Mientras habla siento como me abraza con mas fuerza.

_Despierta John, esto es real._

Me siento en el sillón grande, nuestro sillón me pone su abrigo cubriendo mi espalda. Entre el dolor sonrió, el "shock" se había vuelto una broma entre Sherlock y yo. Una manta para el shock. Se sienta a mi lado y pone su mano izquierda sobre mi rodilla derecha; lo miro de reojo, tiene la cabeza agachada como si pidiera disculpas, eso no es suficiente.

- ¿Vendrás de nuevo a vivir aquí? – él volverá a este piso, no me basta con eso.

- Eso no resolverá todo lo demás – No vale la pena mentir. Escucho un sollozo y no es mío, volteo instintivamente hacia Sherlock y de golpe lo comprendo todo. El también sufre, el llora y siente ¿Qué hizo? ¿qué he hecho? – Sherlock - Ahora es mi turno, lo abrazo, ahora que comprendo lo consuelo.

- Perdóname John – Lloro con más fuerza al escucharlo, Sherlock Holmes no hace esto. No lo puedo perdonar del todo pero ya no puedo seguir apuñalándolo con mi dolor, con mis heridas.

Consolarlo como a un niño, consolarme con su presencia, creo que es suficiente. Caricias pongo en su cabello entre quebrado y chino, el cabello de un héroe rebelde que busca el bien pero con reproches de la sociedad usando sus propios métodos… casi un antihéroe.

- Lo siento – Ahora viene de mi parte, lo siento por todo, más por haberme perdido por él, por que sufriera mi propio abandono. Creo comprender pero al mismo tiempo no, el momento es extraño, mi interior es extraño, un felicidad que explota combinándose peligrosamente con una tristeza y una furia (menos fuerte) aún latente. Sherlock se incorpora y me mira, ya no llora, pero se nota el rastro de las lágrimas, sus ojos están enrojecidos.

- Llorabas – Me rio ante esas palabras, el igual lloraba, no tanto como yo pero lo hacía.

- Tu igual – Sherlock sonríe y es cuando me doy cuenta que tan cercanos están nuestros rostros, las narices tocándose con roces y los labios casi juntos. Al darme cuenta siento como un remolino dentro de mi ser ruge, algo me llama y sin controlarme beso a Sherlock Holmes como si de una chica se tratara, pero no es una chica, es Sherlock, mi amigo que ha vuelto de la muerte.

´El no se aleja, no se aparta pero tampoco reacciona ante mi acto, no lo lamento, ni siquiera quiero separarme, deseo besarlo mas y más fuerte. Comienza a corresponderme el beso, primero lentamente pero después a mi ritmo y gusto.

- John – Intenta decir separándose, pero lo vuelvo a atraer a mi, no puedo creer del todo que este de vuelta, tengo que tomarlo, no dejarlo ir.

- No pienses, no razones – Sé que es tonto, sé que no hará caso a lo que diga, nunca dejará de hacerlo. Sherlock sonríe entre mi ataque de besos.

- Y dices no ser gay – Gay o no eso no importa ahora, haz vuelto y es lo único que me importa.

Me abandono, me entrego por completo a mi compañero, no sé como pude llegar hasta este momento, a no poder parar, a no pensar nada más que en dejarle todas las marcas posibles de que no me abandonaría de nuevo, no se lo permitiría.

Su cabello, su cuello, su pecho, caricias que hacen que se le enchine la piel, que se encoja, lo hago bien, sé lo que es sentir placer por una caricia, quiero que se retuerza al sentir mis dedos.

- Te quiero – Lo digo, lo siento, no puedo retenerlo, no puedo evitar arrancarle la camisa que lleva – Dilo.

Me detengo, es un momento de racionalidad aunque yo no quiera detenerme, sus ojos tan claros como el agua del mar cercano me miran ¿analizándome? ¿reteniendo información?

- Siento que fuera así – No necesito más, se que puedo continuar.

Ahí mismo, comenzó a besarme, creo que también se abandonó de si mismo, me retuerzo al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. No hay nada más en esos momentos, juntos. Lo perdono y yo ya no me siento perdido, a cada beso, caricia, gemido de placer siento y me doy cuenta que ahora Sherlock no se iría, no me abandonaría, no se dejaría caer.

De repente me comienzo a sentir pesado de mi cabeza, los labios me palpitan, mi respiración está muy agitada como si hubiese corrido una buena carrera. Sherlock está igual, suda, sudamos, sacamos la horrible toxina que nos separaba. Me abraza, estamos sentados uno frente al otro con mi piernas entrelazadas en su espalda, sin camisa ambos. Le devuelvo el abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, quiero que entienda que no quiero que me deje de nuevo. Siento como toma aire, al igual que a mi le falta después del contrato que hemos firmado sin palabras o tinta, va a hablar.

- Me hiciste entrar y compartir tu catarsis – No le entiendo a su término griego, pero por el momento no me importa, no creo que me importe después.

Ha curado mi herida y yo he perdonado su culpa.

* * *

**Notas: **Antes que nada, espero les haya gustado, no fui muy explícita con lo de la pasión, no sé quise verlo todo un poco mas mmm (como decirlo) como a modo de disculpa, son hombres después de todo y John esta muy acomplejado en la serie...

Por otro lado la **Catarsis **es un término griego del teatro que significa purificación, creo que con eso no necesito dar mayores explicaciones. Espero les gustara, intenté hacerlo completamente emocional y sentimental. Ya saben, no olviden irse sin dejar un review ;)

Saludos.


End file.
